Resonancia de Cuerpo y Alma
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, Una dama juguetona e indecisa y un Hombre listo y dispuesto. ADVERTENCIA contenido Lemmon explicito.


**Titulo: **Resonancia de Cuerpo y Alma

**Summary: **Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, Una dama juguetona e indecisa y un Hombre listo y dispuesto. ADVERTENCIA contenido Lemmon explicito.

**Personages**: Death the Kid – Liz Thomson

**Categoría: **Romántico

**Censura**: M+

* * *

**Death ****the Kid POV**

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que acepte tener como armas a las hermanas Thomson y no se exactamente desde cuando que me enamore de aquel cabello tan largo y suave como la seda, de esas piernas largas y delgadas pero a la ves tan fuertes como el acero y de esa sonrisa que pocas veces se tiene el honor de ver y apreciar en su totalidad, si, es aquella mujer q a pesar de todos mis momentos incontrolables obsesivos de depresión por la falta de simetría continua a mi lado, fiel a q puedo hacer lo correcto y vencer a mi enemigo. Es ella, Elizabeth Thompson, o como prefiero llamarla yo Liz, mi hermosa Liz, el único problema en nuestro amor es q se… por q lo se… es q ella no me ama, bueno nunca me a dicho q no me ama pero como podría amarme a mi, una escoria humana obsesionada por la simetría y q no puede tocarle un pelo a alguna criatura simétrica, la e echo enojar y desesperar tantas veces por el echo de no poder atacar al enemigo y dejarme destruir e incluso mutilar por esas creaciones perfectas, no, definitivamente no puede amar a una persona tan…tan… entupida y desconsiderada, nunca he pensado en su preocupación por mi. Pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar para q ella me ame y lo intentare con toda mi alma para poder, al menos, hacer mas feliz a mi querida Liz.

"_Kid". _¿Que es eso? ¿Quien me llama? ¿Que voz tan angelical, hermosa y delicada a pronunciado mi vil nombre? _"Kid!" _¿Qué ocurre mi ángel? No os preocupéis mi ángel, e muerto por no protegerte y no ser capas de destruir esa aberración. No me mires, no merezco que lo hagas, soy escoria y no merezco estar vivo si no te puedo proteger ni a ti, ni a tu hermana. Es hora, adiós amor.

-Kid Levántate- escuché unos sollozos. Abrí los ojos y mi amada se encontraba sosteniendo mi cuello y con su mano unida a la mía mientras me miraba, estaba llorando desesperada. ¿Por que? Desesperada, ¿Estaba llorando por q creía q me había muerto? No es posible ella debería odiarme por no protegerla.-Por favor Kid no mueras quédate aquí…- miro al suelo y luego susurro casi imperceptiblemente algo parecido a "quédate conmigo" esa pequeña frase hizo q mi corazón tomara fuerza como nunca. Realmente le importaba.

Me pare lentamente me balance y busque mi equilibrio.

-¡Liz! Patty!- les ordene mirándolas de reojo hacia atrás. Pude observar como Liz sonreía y se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos y como Patty chocaba sus botas y ponía su mano en la Frente como un militar diciendo "¡okey!". Ambas se transformaron y llegaron a mis manos.

**Liz POV**

Luego de llegar de la misión, donde obviamente salimos vencedores, con algunas dificultades, pero vencedores al fin y al cabo, me tire a mi cama y cerré los ojos pero lo único que podía ver era esa horrible imagen de Kid herido y rendido en el suelo, no puedo negar q pensé q se había rendido y eso me molesto mucho, pero mas aun me atemorizó el pensar que realmente el enemigo era demasiado para él y que realmente iba a morir, nunca pensé conocer realmente lo q es el temor, pero había algo mas q me había dejado consternada, un sentimiento q no pude reconocer en aquel momento de desesperación, era como una combinación de mucho temor, rabia, soledad, pero ese no era el sentimiento, esto habría provocado aquel sentimiento indescriptible, en ese momento mi corazón casi se detuvo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué causo q mi corazón reaccionara de aquella forma al ver a Kid tan destruido y frágil? Por unos segundos pensé q lo había respondido solo unos minutos después, cuando Kid se levanto en ese momento aquel sentimiento provocó alegría, esperanza, felicidad, pude sentirme dichosa al ver nuevamente aquellos ojos dorados y me sentí aun mejor cuando esos ojos me observaron, me llenaron de fuerza para continuar luchando y en ese momento llegué a la conclusión "lo amo" pero justo en ese momento luego apareció la sorpresa, ¿Qué había cambiado en Kid en ese momento donde casi murió? Pudo destruir casi completamente a esa criatura completamente simétrica, este echo soltó nuevamente temor, temor de q el Kid que conocía y soltaba toda esa cantidad de sentimientos estaba muerto y que aquel q destruyo esa creación de la naturaleza era otro o a lo mejor otra faceta muy escondida de Kid.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo salir totalmente de mis pensamientos. Me pare de mi cama vi la hora y observe q ya habían parado mas de 2 horas de cuando llegué, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, para mi sorpresa se encontraba Kid al otro lado, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi cara se torno roja, o al menos eso supuse ya q yo la sentía muy caliente.

- Hola Liz- balbuceo

- Hola Kid ¿Qué Ocurre?- trate de parecer tranquila e indiferente.

-Etoo… te quería invitar hoy a mi casa- me sorprendió la invitación.

-Si por supuesto, le avisare a Patty-

- ¡No!- re acciono rápidamente- solo quiero q vallas tu-

- de acuerdo-

- Hoy a las nueve- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se detuvo levanto su mano y agrego- ¡A! y ve bien arreglada- esto ultimo me sobre salto.

Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras mío.

-¿Qué rayos?- estaba realmente extrañada, pero a la ves muy contenta. Vi la hora y eran las 7.30 PM – ¡Rayos no estaré lista!- camine rápidamente al baño me duche y al salir me puse mil y un cremas para mi hermosa piel, abrí mi closet y me di cuenta q no había nada q me pudiera poner para una ocasión tan… "especial". Solo había ropa obviamente linda y de última moda, pero toda era cómoda para las misiones y la mayoría estaba en malas condiciones y eso me enfureció.

-Rayos no tengo nada decente q ponerme!- al terminar la frase me acorde de aquél regalo q me había echo hace mucho tiempo y q nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usar por la simple razón de q aquí nunca ocurre nada especial que valga la pena o q sea tan especial como para ocupar aquel vestido. Saque la caja de debajo de la cama y la coloque encima de esta, la abrí y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Era un vestido rojo que dejaba la espalda descubierta y que poseía un escote realmente largo, me lo pude y me di cuenta q me quedaba muy apretado y prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, me puse roja solo al pensar q Kid me vería así.

Luego de acomodarme bien el vestido, bueno en lo posible, me pinte las uñas de un rojo q combinara con el vestido y me coloque unos zapatos negros con unos tacos de 8 cm, Me mire al espejo y casi me desmayo al ver lo desordenado y horrible q se veía mi pelo, intente peinármelo pero se me hizo realmente imposible así q decidí hacerme una cola de caballo y dejarme un mechón suelto.

Observe el reloj y ya eran 5 para las 9.

-Rayos no llegare!- Salí corriendo, a una velocidad q mis zapatitos me permitían. Cerré la puerta de la casa de Maka, donde me encontraba ya que ellos habían salido a una misión y me pidieron q les cuidara la casa, Me volteé y me di cuenta q había un auto afuera, el chofer se me acerco lentamente mientras yo me preparaba para gritar por ayuda.

-¿Es usted Liz Thomson?- me quede helada sin saber q contestar- Yo la llevare a la casa de mi amo Kid- aun un poco desconfiada me subí al auto. Luego de unos minutos llegamos y Kid se encontraba afuera con un traje blanco con corbata negra, se veía realmente serio, pero sus ojos revelaban lo contento q estaba.

-Te ves realmente hermosa- dijo cuando ya me encontraba a su lado, tomo mi mano y la beso yo me sonroje y balbuce un "Gracias tu igual"

Nos fuimos al comedor sin dejar de mirarnos y me ayudo a sentarme, esta era una mesa especial para ambos ya que no era larga como yo la conocía antiguamente, esta mesa era una común chiquitita donde podíamos estar realmente juntos.

-¿Vino?- dijo el mesero q no había notado q estaba en la habitación.

-Por favor- sonreí y mire a Kid como me observaba.

La cena ya había llegado y yo no quería comer, es decir si, pero no lo q me servían en el palto, quería algo mas… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... placentero. Asíque decidí tomas las iniciativa y provocar a Kid para q me diera todo lo q quería y lo q yo sabia q el también quería.

Tome delicadamente el tenedor y comía lentamente cerrando los ojos cada ves q introducía la comida a mi boca, pude observar como Kid se ponía cada ves mas incomodo, pero aun no reaccionaba como quería asíque pasaría a otro nivel. Me saque con los pies, uno de mis zapatos y me dirigí a su entre pierna, toque su muslo mientras el se ponía aun mas tenso, lentamente llegué a mi objetivo y comencé a masajearlo, el cerro los ojos y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás eso me hizo sonreír involuntariamente

-Liz- Mi nombre en su boca sonaba precioso. Su respiración ya estaba agitada

-¿Qué ocurre?- me hice la desentendida.

-por favor- no lo deje terminar y comencé con un masaje mas fuerte y rápido- detente- agarro con fuerza el mantel- Detente!- saque mi pie y me levante lentamente, me dirigí hacia él tocando con un dedo su comida mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, introduje mi dedo a mi boca y lo saboree lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

Me acerque a su boca y sentí su respiración junto a la mía solo nos separaban unos escasos centímetros.

-Esta delicioso-

Me separe corrí un poco la mesa y el corrió su silla hacia atrás, me senté sobre sus muslos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que haces?- dijo pícaro mientras trato de zafarse pero no lo deje me apegué mas a el provocando un ligero rose entre nosotros y sintiendo ya su leve erección, eso me dio energía a continuar.-Nunca juegues con un Shinigami-

-¿Por qué? – dije acercándome a su cuello pero cuando me proponía a besarlo Kid me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre la mesa y voto todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Abrí mis piernas y las enrolle en su cintura.

Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, casi desesperado. Introdujo su lengua y estas iniciaron una perfecta danza. Llevo su mano hacia mi espalda acariciándome asta la base de esta, haciéndome estremecer. Tome su camisa y empecé a desabrochársela, se la saque desesperadamente y de inmediato acaricie su torso tan bien marcado.

Él, mientras, llevo ambas manos a mis muslos y luego a mis glúteos, levantando mi vestido y sacándomelo por arriba, me sonroje ya que con este tipo de vestidos no se podía llevar bra, él se quedo mirándome por unos segundos.

-Eres hermosa- hizo una pausa- y perfecta.-

Se dirigió a mi cuello dejando marcas, saboreándolo y lamiéndolo mientras q sus manos se encargaban de mis pechos comencé a gemir por el placer q provocaban sus manos.

Desabroche su cinturón y luego baje el cierre de su pantalón liberando su miembro, lo tome con mi mano provocando un pequeño gemido de parte de mi portador. Tome un nuevo rumbo hacia la cinta de su Boxer, bajando y dejando completamente a mi Merced su hombría, nuevamente lo tome y comencé a masajearlo lentamente.

-dios…- soltó- ah Liz- comencé un movimiento mas rápido- Liz por dios! Ah… si- Llevo su mano a mi entraba y comenzo un lento vaivén.

-Kid!- solté inmediatamente su miembro y me afirme en la mesa, el continuo sobre la tela.

-Estas muy húmeda- dijo mientras me miraba con cara burlona. Me quito las bragas e introdujo sin pudor un dedo en mi y comenzó a moverlo, lleve la cabeza hacia atrás y solté un gemido muy audible.

-ssii… Kid ahí!... mas… ooo... dios Kid!- decía mientras el introducía otro dedo- ha… -Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, estaba en pleno éxtasis- por favor Kid!- suplique por mas- Kid! –

-¿Qué quiere mi señora?-dijo en un susurro en mi oído.

-Kid por favor hazme tuya en este momento, aquí y ahora-

-¿segura?- ahora estaba seria.

-Si, solo hazlo que te necesito dentro de mi-

Comenzó a besarme, se posesiono y sentí como la punta de su erecto miembro rosaba mi entrada. Cerré los ojos y Kid comenzó a besarme el cuello. Entro rápidamente haciéndome soltar un grito de dolor que resonó por toda la habitación. Se movió pero lo detuve con mis piernas.

-AA!- solté un nuevo grito provocado por este roce.

-los siento, lo siento- repetía mientras me daba pequeños besos en mi cara. Y se contuvo lo necesario para q yo pudiera acostumbrarme a su… sorprendentemente, enorme miembro. Luego de unos segundos comencé a mover mis caderas provocando un roce tan placentero y haciendo entender a Kid q ya estaba lista el comenzó con fuertes estocadas tan placenteras q me sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Beso mis pechos y arquee mi espalda. Mientas gemía.

-ah, Kid... sii… mas fuerte Kid… mas duro… aaii siii- Tomo uno de mis pechos con su mano y ce acercó a mi oído

- Liz… estas jodidamente estrecha- aumente la velocidad necesitaba mas-ahí Liz! eres exquisita, sii, aaaa dios!,-

Aumentaron la potencia y velocidad de cada vaivén mientras se llenaba la casa de nuestros gemidos y gritos. Tomo mis caderas y me ayudo a aumentar así la unión de nuestros cuerpos que se encontraban sudorosos y extasiados. Sentí como mis paredes se tensaban y llegaba así a mi primer orgasmo y luego de unas estocadas más Kid tambien llego y sentí como su esencia entraba en mí. Se afirmo a duras penas a la mesa tratando de mantenerse de pie.

-Liz.- decía mientras trataba de regular su reparación- Te Amor-

-Yo te amo mas- solo sonrío y salio lentamente de mí sentí el vacío al instante. Me tomo y me llevo a la habitación, nos acostamos y tapamos con las sabanas.

-a sido fabuloso- dije luego de unos minutos.

-¿a sido?- lo quede mirando por unos segundos- he dicho q hemos terminado- sonreí y me senté sobre él, comenzando un nuevo rose con mis caderas y besándolo. Al cabo de unos segundos ya se encontraba listo para continuar. Teniendo la noche mas larga pero placentera de mi vida

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

Reviews si es q creen q lo meresco y si no dejenme recomendaciones para poder acer mejores historias :P

Gracias

Bye

Los amo mis lectores :z


End file.
